New Partners
by wicl93
Summary: Oneshot for ItaDei Day, June 5 2014! Konan gets annoyed with all the complaints she gets from the others about their partners, so she decides to temporarily change the pairs to prove that they should be in the pairs that they are in. But she didn't expect this outcome when she put Itachi and Deidera together. WARNINGS: ItaDei, mentioned SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.


Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Konan gets annoyed with all the complaints she gets from the others about their partners, so she decides to temporarily change the pairs to prove that they should be in the pairs that they are in. But she didn't expect this outcome when she put Itachi and Deidera together.

WARNINGS: ItaDei, mentioned SasuNaru, explicit yaoi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**This story is set somewhere in the three years between _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_  
**

* * *

"They're supposed to be adults, but they complain like a bunch of children!" a female voice said, sitting in a chair opposite her partner.

"What do you want me to do about it Konan?" her orange-haired partner asked, Rinnegan eyes moving up to meet hers.

"I don't know, I just want to know if you think there's any way to shut them up, especially as they always complain to me about it." She looked at the man sitting across from her.

"What do they complain about?" he asked, somewhat curious as his lilac-haired companion sighed across from him.

"Normally about each other, they all complain about their partners, even though there's a reason that they have those partners...I could deal with Sasori and Deidera always complaining about each other's art, they do that all the time, but Kakuzu has problems with Hidan and his over-attachment to Jashin, and Hidan hates Kakuzu's stinginess; Kisame has issues with Itachi's quietness and soberness, and even Itachi complains to me, saying that Kisame is always getting into bar fights and he has to clean up the mess his drunken shark-like partner leaves behind." He looked at her, surprised at the amount she had managed to say without stopping for a breath.

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

"Like what?" she asked. "Switch up their partners? They're in the pairs they are for a reason."

"Not permanently, but the next few missions could most likely be done with them in different pairs. Here are the next three things we need done", he said, handing her three files across his desk. She flipped through each quickly and left the room, smirking to herself. Unusually, all the members of the Akatsuki were in one place, all having returned to their base at the same time, so it was a perfect time to switch them up – then hopefully they'd stop complaining about each other, and realise they should be with the people they were with now. She went to her own room, thinking about the missions – _I have to put them together in pairs that are reasonable,_ she thought to herself,_ so they think that it's been done for the missions, not because they are annoying me. So I need to figure out who would be useful for each mission and make sure that they are in pairs which they will agree with at first – although they'll soon realise that they work better in the pairs they are in now, even if they don't necessarily like them. What could go wrong?_

* * *

"You want us to do what?!"

"Calm down Deidera."

"No I won't Sasori no danna!"

"Deidera, everyone has been placed in different pairs for the next few missions", Konan explained calmly. "Also, I thought it would stop all of you complaining about your partners." In response, she was greeted by several shouts simultaneously:

"Not with him! His art is even worse!"

"Why shouldn't I complain about this explosive brat?!"

"He doesn't understand the importance of money!"

"He doesn't understand the greatness of Jashin!"

"You don't know what it's like to have to deal with that stupid Uchiha every day!"

"Quiet!" came a shout from the archway that led from the main part of the base towards the rest of the rooms. Everyone turned to look in that direction, where their Leader was standing. "You all complain to Konan so she complains to me. Besides, these missions can be undertaken easily enough, so stop complaining and do your jobs." With that he turned and walked back down the corridor. From the main room it sounded as though he was muttering something about squabbling children. Everyone remained silent for a moment, before Konan spoke:

"Okay then, well, you heard Leader-sama. Now then, as I was saying before I was interrupted –" she glared at Deidera "– the new pairs will be Kisame and Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori and Itachi and Deidera. Kisame and Hidan, you are to find information concerning the two-tails, Matatabi, and its jinchuriki. Kakuzu and Sasori, you need to gather various supplies, there is a list here, but you need to go a little further from the base than may be required – we don't want the Leaf Village finding out that our base is in their country. Itachi and Deidera, you need to go to the nearby villages and make sure that there is no information about our true whereabouts circulating, as we have only just established this base, and, if necessary, spread false information to make sure that the Leaf doesn't learn where we are. Understood?" She was met with various grunts and nods rather than actual responses. She sighed to herself, pushing mission folders towards Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi. "Go whenever you're ready", she said in dismissal, going back to her room. _Well, _she thought to herself, _hopefully this will make them realise how much they belong in the pairs they are in – although, Deidera seems to think Itachi is worse than Sasori already, which is unusual, most of the other complaints were about their current – no, former – partners. Maybe there's something between Itachi and Deidera that has led Deidera to hate Itachi already...or perhaps it's just some stupid 'art' nonsense that I wouldn't understand anyway._

* * *

Two weeks after they had left the base, Kisame and Hidan were still on the way to the Cloud Village. They had easily discovered the identity of the jinchuriki – her name was Yugito Nii – so they were headed to the Land of Lightning to learn more. Unfortunately, as their base was in the Land of Fire, it was going to take around three and a half weeks to get there, and the same on the way back, not to mention the time they would need while there to complete their mission objective. The problem was that it would likely end up being a lot longer, as Hidan kept stopping to make offerings to Jashin. Kisame was currently stood to one side, hiding himself, while he watched Hidan make another sacrifice to his god. Kisame sighed to himself, _I figured that he'd be better, he wouldn't be like Itachi, always silent and brooding. The problem is that he keeps wanting to stop to make sacrifices, and it's not like we're even getting anything out of it. Plus, as we're in the Land of Hot Water, it might be better to move through the country fairly quickly before someone recognises Hidan, as then it will take even longer to get through thr country and into the Land of Frost._ Hidan's victim was a shinobi from Yugakure who died soon enough, and Hidan finished his sacrifice, adding something about all the other shinobi from Yugakure who he had killed before defecting.

"You done?" Kisame asked.

"You shouldn't mock the great Jashin, you heathen", Hidan growled in response.

"Whatever, let's just go, I need a drink." _And hopefully find a good reason to keep him around, I never thought I'd miss being partnered with Itachi so much._

"Fine", Hidan said in response. _At least Kakuzu never had issues with my need to sacrifice, even if he did talk like a heathen sometimes, _he added silently.

* * *

Kakuzu had decided that he and Sasori should start by gathering weapons, as they could get food supplies when they were on the way back. They had been away from the base for around a month and a half now and were heading back through Konoha to gather food supplies when they were closer to the base, which was still around a week away. He thought he would have preferred being partnered with Sasori – _after all, _he thought to himself, _it's not like it's really possible to kill a puppet any more than it is to kill an immortal, right? But he's just so..._

"Do we have to keep stopping for your 'art' supplies?"

"My art is important, it's eternal and..." Sasori continued but Kakuzu ignored him, although he did note Sasori's comments about his 'stinginess' - _ I would have thought he wouldn't require much money, as it's not like he needs to eat or anything, but we keep having to spend money on his supplies – it would be so much more useful if he could fight without supplies, like Hidan..._

* * *

Itachi was walking down the corridor of a small inn which he and Deidera were staying in. They had been wandering around the nearby villages for almost two months, and had determined that the location of their base hadn't been discovered. Tomorrow they would return, and the other four would also not be much longer, _in fact, Kakuzu and Sasori might already have gotten back,_ Itachi thought to himself. He had just paid for the night and was returning to their room. For their mission, the two of them had dressed differently and used minor genjutsu to make themselves look like Leaf shinobi, which would also give them a valid reason to be wandering around the Land of Fire asking about any possible Akatsuki presence. As he reached the door of their room, he was thinking about the change in partners – _Deidera isn't actually as bad as I thought he would be, he's loud and annoying, but Kisame is still much worse. Deidera always goes on about his art, but only normally when in battle. Although, it's annoying that my Sharingan bothers him so much – and, for some reason, it keeps activating around him! It's not like I hate Deidera, so why does it keep activating? It's the opposite – I...I think I want to protect him..._

Itachi opened the door. Deidera was sat on his bed, making various animal-shaped bombs out of his clay, then squishing them back down to make new ones. Itachi closed the door and sat on his own bed.

"They're very lifelike", he noted as he kicked off his shoes and leant back onto his pillows. Deidera ignored the comment, squashing the clay in his hand back into the pouch he carried it in. After a moment, Deidera said:

"We should spar at some point, yeah? Then I can prove my art is better than yours?"

"My art?" Itachi repeated.

"Those eyes of yours, yeah? That's your art, and I don't care how beautiful it is, I will beat it!" As he was speaking, Deidera had stood up and gotten closer to Itachi, so he was almost leaning over him. Itachi stood up in front of him, making the blond start a little.

"There's no point, and we shouldn't attract attention from the Leaf by sparring", Itachi said. He went to move past Deidera but the latter grabbed his arm. Not expecting this, Itachi was thrown off balance as he tried to turn around, and they ended up falling to the ground, Deidera on his back looking up at Itachi while Itachi landed between Deidera's legs. Deidera blushed bright red and pushed Itachi off him.

"I – I have to go to the bathroom, yeah?" he mumbled, before he practically ran into the bathroom attached to their bedroom, slamming it closed behind him and locking it forcefully. Itachi smirked as he stood up and brushed himself off – _so, that's it, is it? _he said to himself. _I suppose I should have guessed, he always calls my art 'beautiful' after all... _Itachi moved over to the door to their bedroom, turning the key and locking it, before placing the key in a drawer beside his bed. He laid down on his bed again, wondering how long Deidera could remain in the bathroom.

It was almost an hour before the bathroom lock clicked and Deidera came out. Itachi silently passed him, moving into the bathroom and closing the door. Deidera made to leave the room, but, when he found it locked, he started looking around frantically for somewhere to hide. The toilet in the bathroom flushed and Deidera heard the taps running, so he quickly hid himself in the best place he could find.

Itachi emerged from the bathroom a moment later, looking around the empty room. It didn't take much to figure out where Deidera was when he realised that the door was still locked.

"Deidera", Itachi called out. "Why are you in the closet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", came the muffled reply from inside the closet on one side of the room. "I'm not in the closet, maybe you are?"

"I meant why are you physically in a cupboard, not why are you not admitting your sexuality."

"I'm not gay!" Deidera almost shouted.

"Please don't be so loud, who knows who may have heard that. I'm going to bed, do you want to come out before I turn the light off?" Deidera didn't respond so Itachi quickly got ready for bed, removing some of his outer clothing before he laid down on his bed. He flipped the light switch which was conveniently placed beside his bed, plunging the room into darkness.

From inside the closet, Deidera could see as the shaft of light under the door disappeared, signalling that Itachi had gone to bed. Deidera waited for almost two hours, listening as Itachi's breath evened out, before he decided his companion had fallen asleep and it was safe for him to come out. He opened the door silently, pushing it closed behind him with a barely audible click, then tiptoed towards his bed, pushing off some of his outer garments so that he could easily climb right into bed.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come out of the closet." Deidera jumped at the sudden noise, having assumed Itachi would have long fallen asleep by now. Deidera felt himself get annoyed, his face heating up, as he moved in the direction of Itachi's voice.

Itachi sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, before he continued: "Do you want to tell me why you were in the closet?"

"I told you, I'm not gay!"

"And, as I told you, I was and still am referring to the fact that you were physically inside a cupboard. Besides, why are you so annoyed that you think I believe you are gay? Or is it the truth and you are just trying to deny it?" Before Deidera could respond, Itachi flipped on the lights. It was only then that they both realised exactly how close they were – in the darkness, Deidera had wandered over so that he was standing directly in front of Itachi, with only a few inches separating them. When Itachi stood up they were almost nose to nose. Deidera went to move backwards, but Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Deidera closer, so that their bodies were flush against one another.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidera asked.

"I believe that you are so vehemently denying being gay because you actually are. So I am going to prove it."

"How?"

"By proving that you are attracted to me", Itachi stated, as if it was the most logical course of action.

"Even if I was gay – which I'm not! – what makes you think I'd be attracted towards you? Or are you just that arrogant?! Or –" Deidera was interrupted mid-rant by Itachi pressing his lips against Deidera's. Without thinking about it, Deidera moaned into the kiss, moving his arms around Itachi's back and pulling him impossibly closer, moaning again when Itachi forced his tongue into Deidera's mouth and kissed him even deeper. One of Itachi's hands drifted down to squeeze Deidera's ass, causing the blond to snap out of his lust-induced daze. He pushed Itachi backwards with so much force that the dark-haired man fell backwards onto his bed. Itachi smirked up at Deidera:

"Did you want to carry on then?"

"I pushed you away!"

"Onto the bed", Itachi noted.

"Just because it was behind you, yeah? Besides, I told you, I don't like you that way! And, even if I did, it's not like you want me back, you were just trying to mess with me, yeah?" Deidera jumped into his bed, pulling his covers up and over his head.

"Deidera?" Itachi asked. He repeated his companion's name when he got no response, but he soon realised that Deidera wasn't going to emerge from under his bedcovers. He switched off the lights as he laid down on his own bed. _What was that about?_ he asked himself. _He clearly wanted me, yet he pushed me away when I tried to carry on. And what was all that about me not liking him? Why would I kiss him if I didn't want him...or does he mean that he wants some sort of emotional response from me? Do I even like him that way or was I just trying to play with him?_ Itachi's thoughts continued along this way until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_His arms tightened around the other man lying in front of him, instinctively pressing his back to the other's chest. He sighed as his hardness pressed against soft cheeks._

_"Go on, then, take me", he heard from the man in front of him. He didn't, instead relishing the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. The man in front shifted, rolling over so they were face to face._

_"I love you", he heard himself say. The other man smiled and pressed their lips together, pulling back to return the statement before pressing in closer. They wrapped their legs together, hardnesses meeting, both moaning, then..._

"Oi, time to get up, yeah? We have to get going." Itachi was awakened from his unusual dream at the sound of Deidera's impatient voice. He looked up at the blond through sleepy eyes. Deidera blushed slightly before continuing: "We have to get going, the base is several hours away still, and you've already slept well into the morning."

"What time is it?" Itachi asked, sitting up in bed.

"After 10", came the response. "And it gets dark around 7pm, so we should leave soon and take food with us so that we don't have to stop for lunch on the way." Deidera went to the door and tried to open it, but it was still locked from the previous night. Itachi pulled open the drawer beside his bed and fished out the key, tossing it to Deidera when the blond turned towards him. Itachi went into the bathroom, splashing his face with some cold water to fully wake himself up. _What the hell was that dream about? _he asked himself. _Why would I dream something like that about Deidera? Yes I want him, and yes I want to protect him, but I don't love him...do I?_ He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink, already knowing the answer to his silent question. He retied his hair, which had gotten messed up while he slept, then went back out into the bedroom to get fully dressed. Before long he was ready to go, and left the room, joining Deidera in front of the inn.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry", Itachi replied. "I was still half-asleep." He moved past Deidera to start on their walk back to the base. Deidera looked after him – _did he just apologise to me?_ Deidera asked himself. _I've never heard him apologise to anyone, it's just not the way he is, right?_ Deidera hurried to catch up with Itachi.

They walked in silence for a while, eating some food which Deidera had gotten from the innkeeper while he was waiting for Itachi. A few hours after they had left, they reached a small clearing, and Deidera stopped to look at his companion.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, blushing uncomfortably.

"What?" Itachi asked in reply, honestly not understanding what Deidera was referring to.

"You know, last night, you...kissed me", Deidera replied, shifting from one foot to the other.

"At the time I just wanted you to shut up, although I admit that I have had lustful thoughts towards you before. But I had this dream last night, and I realised something." Deidera leaned forwards in anticipation, hoping that Itachi might actually say something he wanted to hear. However, the black-haired man in front of him didn't continue, instead jumping into a nearby tree. Annoyed, Deidera followed.

"Finish what you were saying, Ita–" he was cut short when Itachi clamped a hand over his mouth. Below them, in the clearing which they had just been standing in, were a few Leaf shinobi, four if Deidera counted correctly, presumably a team returning from a mission. He smirked underneath Itachi's hand, just as Itachi released him, realising that Deidera wasn't going to say anything.

"We should avoid them if possible, we don't want the Leaf Village to learn of our presence", Itachi said quietly.

"We can just make it look like someone else did it or destroy the bodies completely. Besides, it's perfect – I can prove that my art is better than yours now, yeah?" Deidera whispered in response. Before Itachi could respond, Deidera jumped down from the tree into the middle of the group, his hands going into his pouches of exploding clay, gathering up some of it in the mouths on his hands.

"Who are you?" one of the Leaf shinobi asked, presumably the leader. Deidera remembered that they would be seeing him as a comrade, a fellow Leaf shinobi, which just made him smirk more.

"I just wanted to show my art, after all, true art, is an explosion!" he replied. He pulled out his hands, closed into fists, before throwing the animal-bombs onto the floor, jumping up into another tree as the clearing exploded. At least one of the shinobi had been taken down immediately, he noted, as he reached into the pouches for more clay. Only a few more bombs were hurled, before three of the shinobi were dead, Deidera standing over their corpses in the clearing. He was about to look for the last one, the person who had questioned his identity before, when he heard a sound behind him, metal hitting metal. He turned abruptly, noticing two kunai on the floor. One had clearly been thrown by the Leaf shinobi, but it hadn't managed to hit its target, Deidera, as another kunai had blocked it.

"How...?" the Leaf shinobi asked, confusion evident on his face. Deidera looked up into the tree Itachi was standing in and his partner jumped down landing in front of Deidera, Sharingan activated. He stared at the man in front of him.

"I don't like it when people try to damage something which belongs to me", Itachi stated coolly, eyes narrowing at the person in front of him. The shinobi turned to flee, but Itachi didn't let him: "Amaterasu." The shinobi's body erupted in black flames, burning him until nothing was left. Neither Akatsuki member reacted to his screams and Itachi turned to the other three corpses, repeating himself, so that their bodies were also burnt away into nothing.

"Why...?" Deidera started to ask.

"As I said, no-one should mess with something which belongs to me, or I will make sure that there is nothing left of them." Itachi walked away, leaving Deidera staring after him, before hurrying to catch up with his dark-haired partner.

* * *

It was after dark before Itachi and Deidera reached the Akatsuki base. As they were attacked on the way, they had returned using a longer route, to avoid being traced. They re-entered the base but no-one seemed to be around.

"I will inform Leader-sama of the events of our mission, particularly what happened earlier today", Itachi said, the first thing he had said to Deidera since they had left the clearing. He walked off down the corridor. Deidera waited for a moment, making sure Itachi was far enough ahead, before he also went down the corridor, returning to his own room.

He flopped down onto his bed as soon as he arrived, having undone the genjustu on the way to his room. He shrugged off some of his outer clothing before making himself comfortable, burying his head in his pillow. After what had happened between him and Itachi the previous night, he hadn't managed to fall asleep at all, and it wasn't helped by Itachi in the bed next to him, clearly having dirty dreams from the way he was thrashing about and moaning. Deidera felt himself blush bright red as he recalled Itachi's moans – _I wonder if he would moan like that with me?_ he asked himself. _Wait – I don't want that...do I? He did save me earlier, although that might just have been as we were partners, but...but, he did say something about those stupid Leaf shinobi attacking something which belonged to him – did he mean me? I don't belong to him! Or does he want me to?_ Deidera groaned into his pillow, trying to force the thoughts from his head. He jumped when a knock sounded at his door.

"Go away", he mumbled, his voice obscured by the fact that he was still burying himself in his pillow. His door opened. "I said, 'go away'!" he repeated, lifting his head to glare at the intruder. Itachi looked back at him:

"I couldn't understand your response, clearly as you had buried your face in those pillows, so I came in."

"Obviously", Deidera muttered, sitting up on his bed. "What do you want?" he asked Itachi.

"Leader-sama has informed me that he has received messages from the others – they will all be somewhat longer, so we are going to be given another mission."

"What?!" Deidera asked jumping to his feet. He moved to pace back and forth between the wall and where Itachi was standing by the door, mumbling to himself: "Stupid Uchiha, thought I'd be done with you by now, I need to get away from you..." Deidera stopped himself, realising that Itachi was still in the room. He stood still, looking at Itachi. Itachi walked forwards and Deidera stepped backwards, continuing until his back met the wall. Itachi pressed himself close against Deidera, noticing that the blond turned bright red as he did so.

"What were you saying?" Itachi asked. "You want me away from you? Well, I don't think that's true, is it?" He leaned in to kiss Deidera but Deidera turned his head to the side. Itachi didn't let this stop him and just leaned further forwards, licking the shell of Deidera's ear before lowering his mouth to kiss Deidera's exposed neck.

"St-stop", Deidera said weakly, hands coming to rest on Itachi's chest. He pushed against Itachi's chest, but so lightly that Itachi could barely even tell he was doing it.

"Are you sure? After all, you seem to be enjoying it, see?" Itachi rolled his hips forwards, rubbing their crotches together. Deidera was half-hard already, as was he, so this action caused both men to moan softly.

"Ye-yes", Deidera stuttered out. "St-stop, please, we can't." Itachi licked a stripe up Deidera's neck, breathing softly on the blond's ear for a moment.

"Why?" he breathed out, whispering into Deidera's ear. He rolled his hips again, both of them growing harder.

"Because – ah- we're both guys, and – yes – I know I'm hot, but the others – fuck – wouldn't like it...we probably won't stay partners, – yes, there – and it will distract us from our long-term goals, and – ah!" he moaned again, as Itachi slipped his hand beneath Deidera's shirt, toying with one of his nipples.

"I don't care about any of that", Itachi said, pulling Deidera's shirt off. "You're mine, and you'll learn that Uchihas are very possessive when it comes to what belongs to them – when Kisame and I were in a village near the Leaf to gather information on the nine-tails, my otouto ran all the way there from the Leaf Village, without permission, to rescue his 'friend'."

" 'Friend'?" Deidera repeated.

"I doubt it, after all, would you call us friends?" Itachi asked, pulling off his own shirt and pressing himself back against the blond, their bare chests touching. He continued kissing and licking at Deidera's neck as the blond pawed at his back, trying to find somewhere to put his hands.

"I don't know what I'd call us."

"Well, you're mine, and that will do for now", Itachi said, pulling back from Deidera. The blond keened, wanting more of the friction, but stopped when he realised that Itachi was stripping. He was soon naked in front of Deidera and moved back over to where Deidera was still leaning against the wall. He opened Deidera's trousers, gripping the waistband and using it to pull Deidera forwards, their mouths meeting. Deidera moaned as Itachi slid his tongue into Deidera's mouth, then moaned again when he felt Itachi's cool hand close around his heated member. Itachi pulled back, practically ripping Deidera's trousers off, before throwing him onto the bed.

"You. Are. Mine", Itachi said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Deidera's neck, before biting down so hard he drew blood. Deidera moaned again, fisting his hands in Itachi's hair as the black-haired man sucked on the wound, leaving behind a bright purple mark to prove who owned Deidera.

"Itachi", Deidera gasped out. Itachi pulled back, smirking down at the man beneath him, before biting down elsewhere, leaving hickeys all across Deidera's torso as the other man moaned helplessly beneath him. As he left each mark, he said, "Mine."

"Please", Deidera gasped, thrusting his hips upwards, precome already oozing from the tip of his shaft. Itachi swirled his fingers in it, then reached behind, sliding one slick finger into Deidera as he licked at the head of the blond's cock. He soon slipped in a second finger, then a third, swallowing Deidera's cock down to the root. He soon deemed Deidera ready and slid up the blond's body before pressing a kiss to his mouth. Itachi ran his tongue against Deidera's, letting the squirming man beneath him taste himself, before slamming into Deidera in one thrust. Deidera threw his head back and screamed Itachi's name, only getting louder as Itachi thrust against his prostate repeatedly.

Itachi groaned as Deidera tightened and loosened his hole around him. He sped up his thrusts and gripped Deidera's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. With the double stimulation, it only took a few more thrusts before Deidera screamed Itachi's name again, coming across his stomach. Itachi leant forwards and bit down into Deidera's neck as he came, spurting inside Deidera. He pulled his spent cock from Deidera's body, watching as his own come dripped back out of the abused hole. He couldn't resist the temptation, and moved down, licking around and inside Deidera's hole as the blond moaned softly above him. He then licked off Deidera's stomach, soon leaving the blond clean. He flopped down beside Deidera, pulling the other man onto his side and kissing him, so that they Deidera could also taste their combined come. Deidera groaned and settled his head onto Itachi's shoulder, tangling their legs together, as both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Itachi woke up to a warm weight across his chest. He looked down at the blond head and smiled to himself. He shifted slightly, accidentally waking Deidera up:

"Mornin'", Deidera said into Itachi's chest.

"Good morning. I apologise if I woke you, but I think we both need a shower."

"Yeah, I agree", Deidera said, lifting his head to look at Itachi. "But, we probably shouldn't waste water by having two showers, right?"

It took almost two hours before Itachi and Deidera had managed to bathe and dress themselves, as they kept stopping to continue what they had been doing the previous night. After a while, they went through into the main part of the base to get some food. Konan was sat at the table.

"So, it sounded like you two were having fun last night. And this morning. Care to share?"

"Deidera's mine", Itachi stated simply, walking past the woman and into the kitchen area.

"Hey, I never agreed to be your possession, yeah?" Deidera shouted at Itachi, blushing.

"When I told you that you were last night you didn't protest, so I assumed that you were agreeable with the situation", Itachi responded. Deidera marched into the kitchen area, ignoring the fact that Konan could still see them.

"I'm not an object so you can't own me, yeah?"

"Let's try this then", Itachi said, turning to face Deidera. "Are you mine?" Before Deidera could say anything he smashed their lips together, kissing Deidera deeply, thrusting his tongue into the blond's mouth. A few moments later, he pulled away, and moved to kiss the dark purple hickeys along Deidera's neck.

"Ah, there, yes", Deidera gasped out.

"Good", Itachi responded, carrying two plates of food over to the table for himself and Deidera.

"Wait, what?" Deidera asked, slipping into the seat beside Itachi.

"I asked if you were mine and you said 'yes'."

"That doesn't count, you distracted me!" Itachi didn't reply, instead starting on his breakfast. Deidera glared at him for a moment before relenting, deciding that if being owned got him sex like last night – and this morning – then he could probably deal with it.

As they finished eating, Deidera turned to Konan: "So, when do we leave again?"

"Leave?" she repeated.

"Oh", Itachi said, standing up and putting his and Deidera's dishes in the kitchen. "I made up that other mission. I wanted to see how you'd react to the thought that we'd be partners for longer." He walked off down the corridor into the base.

"WHAT?!" Deidera shouted, running after him. Konan remained sat at the table. She shook her head – _well, this wasn't what I planned when I changed up the pairs for a while, but perhaps there'll be less explosions?_ As if reading her mind, an explosion sounded from down the corridor. She sighed to herself – _or not._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**


End file.
